Delta-sigma analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are utilized in a wide variety of applications to convert analog signals into digital signals. A delta-sigma ADC conventionally consists of a single delta-sigma modulator followed by a digital decimation filter to produce a high resolution data stream digital output. Single channel ADCs conventionally include a single ADC configured to convert a single analog input signal into a single digital output signal. Multiple channel ADCs conventionally include multiple exact ADC copies that sample at the same clock phase. Each of the multiple ADC copies then receives an analog input signal, and each produces a digital output signal.